FRIEND
by Ndasmu Bergelora
Summary: Sembilan tahun lamanya bersahabat dengan seorang gadis yang cantik dapat membuatmu jatuh hati padanya. Seperti yang dialami oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Sembilan tahun bersahabat dengan Haruno Sakura membuatnya terperangkap dalam beberapa zona nyaman. Tapi, zona yang paling sering dialaminya sih friendzone. OOCTingkatDewa!Sasuke AU!


Sembilan tahun lamanya bersahabat dengan seorang gadis yang cantik dapat membuatmu jatuh hati padanya. Seperti yang dialami oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Sembilan tahun bersahabat dengan Haruno Sakura membuatnya terperangkap dalam beberapa zona nyaman. Saking banyaknya, Sasuke sampai bingung ia masuk zona yang mana. Entah itu _Friendzone_ , _Ojekzone_ , _Brotherzone_ atau _BahanPelampiasanzone_. Kalau zona yang paling sering Sasuke alami adalah zona nyaman pertemanan. Zona dimana kau menyukai seseorang namun hubungan pacaran terhalangi oleh kata teman.

"Maaf Sas, kita temenan aja. Kalau kita temenan, aku bebas nebeng ke mana aja. Aku juga masih butuh sosok yang bisa dijadikan adik daripada pacar, karena adik bisa ditabok kapan aja kalau pacar enggak." ̶ Haruno Sakura. Empat kali Sasu _nge-jleb_ mendengarkan penuturan gadis merah muda ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspired by [KAITO] Another: World Is Mine (Vocaloid PV)**

 **Boy** **FRIENDS ©Ndasmu Bergelora**

 **Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

 **Humor – Romance**

 **Total words (without desclaimer dan cincongs writers di bawah): 1.665 words**

 **WARNING: OOC tingkat dewa!Sasuke AU!**

 **.**

 **.**

Terjebak dalam empat zona sekalipun, dan gadis yang menjebakmu itu selalu saja menunjukkan senyuman manisnya itu. Sasuke sudah terbiasa mengalaminya, malah semakin lama semakin nyaman ia dengan zona-zona sialan itu. Terjebak dalam zona pertemanan ada enaknya juga, Sasuke bisa kemanapun bersama Sakura. Seperti sekarang, waktu makan siang terasa lebih indah bersama Sakura. Walaupun dompet Sasuke menipis. Tak apa, yang penting puas. Puas di hati, namun keroncongan di perut. Selesai dengan makan siang, masih di kafetaria, Sasuke naik ke atas meja. Menarik perhatian siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ditariknya resleting jaket miliknya dengan perlahan, kemudian Sasuke melempar jaket itu ke sembarang tempat.

" _I Love U_ , Sakura!" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan lantang. Tangannya berada di pinggang, membuat pose menyombongkan diri. Dengan bangganya ia memamerkan kaus putih bercetak wajah Haruno Sakura. Oh, terdapat tulisan _'Sakura Lovers'_ di dadanya. Ujung bibir Sakura berkedut, perempatan muncul di dahi lebarnya. Demi eek Pakkun peliharaan dosen mesumnya, Sasuke membuatnya malu! Bibir orang-orang yang berada di kafetaria bergetar menahan tawa. Si pelaku utama malah asyik memamerkan cengirannya.

Amarah melalap habis rasa malu Sakura. Sakura menyusul Sasuke naik ke atas meja. Kedua tangan Sakura berada di kera baju Sasuke. Mencengkramnya dengan erat, membuat Sasuke sesak napas. Mulut Sasuke terlihat seperti ikan koi saat ini.

 _BUK!_

Kepala merah muda menabrak kepala biru tua. Membuat pemilik kepala biru tua terjatuh dari atas meja dengan tidak elitnya. Burung-burung kecil berputar diatas kepala Sasuke. "Menyebalkan!" Itulah yang Sakura katakan kepada Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan pemuda yang sedang tertidur damai di lantai kafetaria.

.

.

Menemani Sakura belanja merupakan hal yang buruk. Buruk karena saat menemani gadis tersebut, iman Sasuke diuji.

"Um, bagaimana dengan ini? Apa sepatu ini bagus?" Sakura muncul di depan Sasuke dengan _sweater_ hijau, rok pink serta sepatu kets senada dengan roknya. Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Bukan karena keselek atau apa. Ini karena rok Sakura terlalu pendek. Niat awal ingin melihat sepatu, Sasuke malah salah fokus ke paha mulus Sakura. Darah segar mengucur. Sasuke sebenarnya sudah terlalu sering melihat paha seorang gadis saat ia menemani Itachi ̶kakaknya menonton pelem bokep, tetapi entah mengapa melihat paha Sakura ia jadi mimisan seperti ini. Padahal saat melihat paha mulus model pelem tersebut Sasuke sama sekali tidak mimisan.

Melihat hidung Sasuke yang mengucurkan darah dari hidungnya serta wajah mesum Sasuke yang memerah membuat Sakura jengkel. Dipastikan, pemuda itu dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran kotor sekarang. "Taheq!"

Kemudian, Sasuke sudah tahu harus menjawab apa tentang pertanyaan Sakura tadi. "Sepatumu mantep, Ra. Kuat banget!" Jempol Sasuke terangkat. Cengiran sok kuat melekat di wajahnya. Padahal dalam hatinya, Sasuke sudah menjerit kesakitan sembari menjerit mencari Mamih Mikoto. Sasuke butuh elusan kasih sayang Mamihnya.

.

.

Lihat gebetanmu jalan sama cowok lain itu menyakitkan. Dibohongi teman itu menyakitkan. Teman menolak ajakan jalanmu itu menyakitkan. Kau mengajak gebetan merangkap temanmu untuk jalan-jalan dan ia menolak ajakanmu dengan alasan malas keluar rumah. Lalu, kau malah melihatnya jalan bersama lelaki lain, sialan sekali. Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan. Ia mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan, namun Sakura menolaknya dengan alasan ia ingin tetap di rumah. Padahal, sekarang Sakura sedang jalan bersama Om-om bermuka sok imut yang Sasuke tahu om-om itu bernama Deidara. Mantan bences taman lawang yang sekarang membuka salon di dekat kos-kosan Sakura.

Ingin Sasuke menegur Sakura lalu berteriak _'Oke, Sakura. Ternyata ini tingkahmu dibelakangku.'_ Tapi, Sasuke masih ingat dimana ini, ini di mall. Sasuke tidak mau jadi bahan tontonan gratis sekarang. Sasuke tidak ingin kru dari acara-acara _tv_ yang alay datang merekamnya. Dan juga, status Sasuke tidak lebih dari sekedar teman. Jika ia mengatakan kalimat itu pada Sakura pasti akan membalasnya dengan kalimat: _'Bukannya lu cuman teman gue?'_ Nah, nanti yang ada dia yang diketawain sama Deidara. Enggak, enggak.

Taheq sekali, Sasuke hanya bisa mengikuti mereka berdua diam-diam. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang. "Sas, lu ngapain? Mau nyopet, heh?" Dia ketahuan sama Naruto. Sohib yang dulunya dikira pasangan humu Sasuke. "Ngikutin Sakura ya?" tebak Naruto. "Yoi," jawab Sasuke tanpa berbalik ke belakang.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak, "Ck ck ck.. Sas.. Udahlah, terima aja kalo dibohongin. Lu cuman temennya, Sas."

Emang Sasuke yang sensi sama kata 'teman' atau Naruto yang keterlaluan. Yang jelas, Sasuke langsung menjitak kepala durian Naruto.

.

.

Jadi ojek terkadang harus memiliki nyali yang banyak. Harus siap dipanggil kapan saja jika penumpang ingin menggunakan jasanya. Sasuke dapat diibaratkan seperti tukang ojek pribadi Sakura. Terperangkap dalam _Ojekzone_ membuat Sasuke rugi besar. Seperti kemarin malam. Dia menjemput Sakura dari warnet dan mengantarkan gadis itu pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Sakura selamat, tidak ada lecet sekalipun. Namun, Sasuke yang lecet-lecet. Setelah pulang dari rumah gadis tersebut, ia bertemu dengan begal paling ditakuti di kotanya. Ia bertemu dengan Mbah Orochimaru.

Akibatnya, hp Sangsum milik Sasuke tenggelam di selokan. Karena Sasuke tidak ingin menyerahkan hp miliknya dan terlibat rebut-rebutan dengan Mbah Oro. Karena aksi mereka berdua, hp Sangsum Sasuke melayang kemudian mendarat dengan indahnya di selokan.

Sampai di rumah, Sasuke menggalau di kamarnya. Bukan karena orang tuanya atau Itachi yang memarahinya. Namun, karena di dalam hp tersebut tersimpan banyak kenangan. Diantaranya adalah foto-foto alay dirinya, foto Sakura, dan foto hombrengnya bersama Naruto. Oh, jangan lupakan pelem bokep titipan Itachi. Aduh, sungguh menyayat hati Sasu. Terperangkap di dalam zona ini sangat tidak enak. Suatu saat nanti, Sasuke tidak ingin menjadi pegawai ojek online atau tukang ojek tradisional. Resikonya terlalu banyak.

.

.

Sasuke selalu ingin terlihat sempurna di hadapan Sakura. Termasuk mengikuti kemauan Sakura. Saat itu, Sakura sedang bergosip dengan Ino. "...Aku ingin sekali pangeran kuda putih.." Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah, pangeran kuda putih? Sakura menginginkan sosok yang seperti itu? Oke, akan Sasuke kabulkan.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke datang menemui Sakura lengkap dengan kostumnya. Mungkin Sakura akan terpesona dengannya. Dihadapan Ino, Naruto dan Hinata, Sasuke bersimpuh di hadapan Sakura. "Bagaimana? Apakah aku sesuai dengan harapanmu?" Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan Sakura. Mari kita lihat keadaan para penonton. Ino memasang ekspresi tidak percaya, Naruto konstiasi di tempat, dan Hinata membelalak.

Apa yang mereka lihat ini cara menembak gebetan ala Uchiha? Dengan menggunakan kostum yang err.. sangat memalukan? Naruto tak percaya. Setidaknya cara menembaknya dulu lebih keren dari Sasuke. Sasuke bersimpuh di depan Sakura dengan menggunakan kostum kuda putih. Lengkap dengan kepala kuda serta buntut kuda mainan. "Lu malu-maluin!" Sasuke bangkit setelah Sakura mengatakan itu. Ia menelan ludahnya. Apa Sakura marah kepadanya?

"Tapi, itu keren!" Tak disangka! Sakura malah tertawa. Membuat Sasuke terhura. Keadaan para penonton makin parah. Ino makin tak percaya, Naruto lari ke toilet, ia sudah di ujung tanduk, dan Hinata tepar ditempat.

Mengenaskan.

.

.

Hari ini ulang tahun Sakura, Sasuke harus memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Mungkin dengan membuatkan gadis itu kue kesukaannya. Sasuke akan membuatkan kue yang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sasuke menyiapkan ember serta bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue dalam jumlah ekstra. Pertama, dimasukkannya bahan-bahan itu. Antara lain: Terigu empat bungkus, gula sekilo serta bahan-bahan lainnya dengan jumlah yang banyak. Kemudian, ia mengolahnya dengan telaten.

Setelah menunggu dua jam, Sakura datang ke rumah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mempersilahkan Sakura mencicipi kuenya yang entah mengapa malah menjadi lunak seperti bubur. Sakura menyuapkan sesendok adonan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya aneh, terlalu manis. "Sasu~" Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan nada imut. "Ya? Kenapa sayang?" Sasuke dengan gembira menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Ayo kesini," tangan Sakura membuat gestur seperti memanggil Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke mendekat, Sakura langsung membanting pemuda itu kemudian menuangkan seember penuh adonan gagal tersebut ke dalam mulut Sasuke. "Arghhh.." Sasuke menjerit. Sakura selesai dengan kegiatannya. Setetes air mata turun dari sudut mata Sasuke. Rasanya luar biasa buruk! Siapa orang yang membuat adonan keparat ini?! "Bagaimana rasanya, Sasu?" Sakura tersenyum manis. "Buruk! Siapa orang idiot yang membuat adonan ini?!"

"Sayang sekali, orang idiot itu adalah kau sendiri." Sialan, Sasuke lupa. Ternyata ia yang membuat adonan tersebut.

.

.

Suasana kafetaria sangat ramai. Idola semua gadis berlutut dihadapan gadis merah muda berjidat lebar. Gaara dan Sakura berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Gaara baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menarik-ulur ingusnya. "Sabar bro, mungkin dia bukan jodoh lu." Maksud Naruto ingin bersimpati kepada Sasuke, namun apa daya. Wajah Naruto malah lebih terlihat mengejek daripada bersimpati. Dan itu membuat Sasuke yang sedang gundah menendang jauh-jauh mantan pasangan hombrengnya itu. Seketika Hinata muncul menangkap tubuh Naruto.

"Narutoo! Tidaaaaak!" Oh.. adegan tragis namun nista terjadi di antara Naru dan Hina. "Tidak sayang, buka matamu!"

Oke, hentikan itu. Kembali ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah bersih dari ingus maju ke hadapan Gaara dan Sakura. Sasuke langsung mendekap Sakura dari belakang. Matanya melirik tajam ke arah Gaara. "Maaf bung, dia milikku." Intonasi Sasuke datar kemudian penuh tekanan pada kata _'milikku'_. Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Eh? Milikku? Emang dia barbie koleksi Sasuke? "Eh? Bukannya kita cuman temen yah, Sas?" Sasuke kembali nge _-jleb_. Tombak yang tidak terlihat itu menusuk pas di dada Sasuke.

Krik.

Kemudian, Sakura akhirnya sadar dimana posisi tangan Sasuke sekarang. Pas di o*piiiiip*nya. Dengan kekuatan Dewi Kaguya yang sedang sembelit, tangan Sakura mendarat pas di pipi Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu terpental jauh. Oh, mirisnya nasibmu Sasu.

Sakura kembali meninggalkan korban pukulannya. Dengan wajah yang memerah, Sakura berlari meninggalkan kafetaria.

 **OWARI~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE:**

 _Tok tok_.

Pintu kediaman Haruno diketuk. Kizashi selaku kepala keluarga membuka pintu tersebut. Dibalik pintu rumah, terdapat satu keluarga yang sedang memasang wajah serius. "Maaf, kalian mau apa? Protes kepada putriku?" Dengan kompak, Keluarga Uchiha menggeleng. "Kami mencari anda, Tuan Kizashi." _Eh? Mereka mau apa?_ Pikir Kizashi dalam hati. "Kalian ada urusan apa denganku?"

"Kami datang kemari untuk...

... melamar putri anda ̶Haruno Sakura."

 **END! Fin! Tamat! BUBAR!**

 **Pojokan writer** _ **:**_

 **Hola sayang,**

Kami ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang menyempatkan membaca fanfic gila ini. Fanfic ini terinsirasi dari salah satu koleksi pv vocaloid milik Megan. Tidak semua adegan dalam pv tersebut diambil dan ditulis kembali di fanfic ini, hanya beberapa. Dan ada beberapa adegan yang kami buat sendiri. Fanfic ini merupakan Fic pertama di akun ini. Para pembaca diharapkan meninggalkan jejak berupa fav/follow/Review pada fanfic kami. Terutama pada kolom review, jangan biarkan kolom itu kosong. Mohon kirimkan komentar kalian agar kami berdua tahu apakah kalian menerima kami atau tidak dalam dunia ini.

 **Akhir kata,**

 _ **Adios!**_

 _ **Makassar, 26-09-2015**_

 _ **Ndasmu Bergelora**_


End file.
